Village
}} A '''village' is a location in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. As of Super Kirby Clash, there are two known villages, the Port Village, and the Castle Village. General Information Villages are small towns in the Dream Kingdom. They serve as the main hub areas Kirby visits between quests. The Castle Village, as its name implies, is presumably set up near a castle, while the Port Village, which is exclusive to Super Kirby Clash, is set near the sea. As Team Kirby defeats certain Ordeal bosses, new residents appear in the background of the village. Up to five wandering adventurers the player hires from the Internet can appear around the village as well. Residents Castle Village ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe *Broom Hatter *Sailor Waddle Dee *Coo *Rick *Kine *Taranza Super Kirby Clash *Gooey *Parasol Waddle Dee *Adeleine *Ribbon *Zan Partizanne *Parallel Susie *Hyness Port Village *Coo *Rick *Kine *Meta Knight *Taranza *Francisca *Flamberge Establishments There are five beneficial fixtures established in the village plaza (six in ''Super Kirby Clash). Three of them change their appearance after the player performs certain actions. Quest Board The Quest Board tells which quests are available. It is essentially a menu the player uses to select and begin quests, though it allows him/her to change the team's gear and use items before departing. The Wireless Quest option is available here as well for cooperative play. TKCD_Quest_Board.jpg|The Quest Board (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe) TKCD Quest Board 2.jpg|The Quest Board is upgraded to gold. Platinum_Quest_Board_(Team_Kirby_Clash_Deluxe).jpg|The Quest Board is upgraded to platinum. TKCD_Quest_Board_3.png|The player chooses a level from the Quest Board. SKC_Quest_Board_Platinum.jpg|The Quest Board is upgraded to platinum. SKC_Quest_Board_Board.jpg|The player chooses a level from the Quest Board. Shoppe The Shoppe is a business run by Magolor. He is happy to sell Kirby weapons, armor, and support items for Gem Apples and Fragments. He can also sell Gem Apples themselves in exchange for real-world currency. TKCD_Shoppe.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Shoppe Blue.jpg|The Shoppe is upgraded to blue. Gem Apple Tree The Gem Apple Tree grows a crop of Gem Apples, which ripen and can be harvested by Bandana Waddle Dee every twelve hours in the real world. The more Gem Apples the player purchases from Magolor, the larger the tree grows, and the bigger each harvest becomes. If the player talks to Bandana Waddle Dee while the Gem Apples aren't ripe, he'll inform the player of various things: how many more Gem Apples the player needs to buy for the tree to grow, information on Heroic Missions, how to take screenshots, how the Adventurer Bell works, and when the next Gem Apple harvest will be. TKCD Gem Apple Tree 0.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (sprout) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 1.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 1) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 2.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 2) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 3.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 3) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 4.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 4) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 5.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 5) TKCD Gem Apple Tree 6.jpg|Gem Apple Tree (stage 6) amiibo Statue The amiibo Statue allows the player to tap amiibo and receive Fragments as rewards. More Fragments are earned depending on the amiibo used. TKCD_amiibo_Statue.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Shrine of Passwords The Shrine of Passwords allows the player to type specific passwords and receive Gem Apples and Fragments as rewards. TKCD_Shrine_of_Passwords.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Adventurer Bell The Adventurer Bell is exclusive to Super Kirby Clash. It allows the player to call Wandering Adventurers to their village, and gives them Gem Apples and Fragments when done so. Others In addition to visiting these establishments, in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, the player can also use features on the Touch Screen when in the village; they can view Kirby's profile, view collected Gem Apples and vigor, hire StreetPass Adventurers or Wandering Adventurers, launch Nintendo 3DS Image Share, visit the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Miiverse community (no longer possible due to the shutdown of the Miiverse service), or check the Options menu. However, in Super Kirby Clash, the player must instead press the Y and X buttons to view their profile and the settings, as the Switch does not use touch screen features when docked. Gallery TKCD Sailor Waddle Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_HAL.jpg|Kirby stands among the upgraded village establishments. SKC_Port_Village.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Port Village) Category:Places Category:Hubs Category:Levels Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Super Kirby Clash